Sonny On Deck With The Falls
by TSLOD
Summary: The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls come on board to learn how to bond with one another, but all goes wrong when they meet the gang from the S.S Tipton. Secrets, Scandels and more. Their lives will never be the same.
1. So Far, So Great

Cody Martin woke up with a loud bang on his cabin door.

"Cody, can you get the door?" Asked Woody Fink who also got rudely awakened.

"Fine" Cody groggily said and opened the door.

"Cody, you and your hooligan of a brother are in deep trouble" Mr. Moseby said with a stern look. Cody looked at Mr. Moseby blankly and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What for?" Cody questioned

"Does breaking the anchor refresh your memory?" Mr. Moseby asked as he walked into the cabin.

"Uh, no." Cody responded crossing his arms. "But I do believe that Woody and Zack came in late last night, saying that if they got caught, they would be in deep trouble." Mr. Moseby looked at Woody with an expression of anger, but Woody had fallen asleep again.

"WOODY!" Mr. Moseby yelled. Woody sprung up and looked at Mr. Moseby.

"It was Zack's idea; please don't throw me out the sewerage flap!" Woody pleaded as he got out of bed and begged.

"Even though I am considering it, I have a better idea." Mr. Moseby calmly said "the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are coming to stay on the S.S Tipton, and we are short of staff. So instead you and Zack will be catering to their every need to pay for the anchor." Woody looked at Mr. Moseby and blinked and then begged again.

"Please throw me out the sewerage flap!" Cody shook his head and sat down.

"No, now I'm going to tell Zack. Waking him up is going to be the highlight of my day." Mr. Moseby said with a smile.

* * *

"Ahh, the S.S Tipton, such a lovely boat." Tawni said as she got on to the Sky Deck. "Yeah well, it's a pity that I can't see anything because apparently I'm a Bell Hop!" Sonny said, annoyed.

"Stop complaining; just be happy that you're making me look good." Tawni said as she flipped her hair with her hand.

"Yeah, Don't we all" Zorah said as she walked passed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tawni said as she stoped in her tracks.

"Nothing, just keep walking." Zorah responded.

"Um, why?" Tawni asked, twirling her hair with a finger.

"Because if you don't, Sonny will run into you." Tawni spun around as Sonny ran into her. Tawni's bags went flying, and as soon as they hit the deck, the bags bolted open, throwing the contents of the bags all over the deck.

"Owww!" Both girls cried as they fell onto the floor.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" Tawni yelled at Sonny as they got up.

"Well, if I didn't have your bags, this wouldn't have happened!" Sonny yelled back. "Tawni, your stuff is everywhere" Zorah said casually as she pointed to where Tawni's belongings had scattered.

"Eww, it's covered in dirt!" Tawni cried as she ran to her clothes.

"What dirt?" Sonny said, confused.

"That dirt"

"There is no dirt" Zorah explained.

"See that spec right there?" Tawni pointed.

"Um, no" said Sonny.

"I do!" cried a voice from behind. The three girls spun around to face the person who spoke.

"London Tipton! So nice to see you again!" Tawni said happily as she gave London an air kiss.

"And it is so nice to see you again… err…" London looked at Tawni and gave a nervous smile. "Wow, the rumours are true" Sonny whispered to Zorah. Zorah nodded and whispered back

"This is the only thing Sharona got right; London Tipton has the IQ of a three year old."

* * *

"I can't believe Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be on this ship, today!" Bailey Pickett squealed as Cody watched her jump up and down. Bailey was waring the dress she wore the very first day she started as Seven Seas High, before she changed into a boy. Except she had her hair in a pony tail on the side. Cody couldn't help but think how good she looked and how badly he wished that Bailey jumped up and down about him.

"You know, as your boyfriend, I'm not feeling the love."

"Sorry, I'll stop jumping now." Bailey responded with guilt and stopped jumping.

"You know, I've watched You Tube videos and been on Sharona Knows, and apparently, Chad Dylan Cooper is a stuck up, selfish drama snob, along with the rest of the cast at Mackenzie Falls." Said Cody as he crossed his arms. Bailey rolled her eyes and looked at Cody

"Well, Sharona is a very mean person and you can't prove that Chad Dylan Cooper is a stuck up drama snob." Bailey said defensively.

"Don't forget selfish." Cody smirked. Bailey shot him a dirty look. Cody flipped his hair and smiled.

"You love me." Cody taunted. Bailey gave a fake smile and walked away.

"Awww, come on sweetie, you know he is a stuck up selfish drama snob"

Bailey stopped in her tracks and turned around with an even dirtier look then before. "You know there is a line, and boy, you crossed it." Bailey yelled angrily.

"Bailey, it's a celebrity, why are you so defensive about it?" Cody said, feeling unappreciated.

"Because, I've liked Chad Dylan Cooper since I was fourteen" Bailey said frustrated. "And for your information, he is a lot better looking than you."

Cody was now officially angry. "Wait, so you like a guy, who you don't even know?" Cody asked. Bailey raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"And let me guess, if you met Chad, you would dump me for him"

"Maybe" Bailey responded flatly.

"Well, you know what, it doesn't even have to be a maybe, I am worth better than this." Cody said even more frustrated "You treat me like a piece of garbage, and the only reason why you probaly agreed to go out with me was to get those Hannah Montana tickets six months ago. Since then, you have treated me like crap." Cody paused to calm down a little bit and looked at Bailey. Her face had softened up a little bit and tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're right" Bailey said softly. "I have treated you sourly."

"Yeah, you have."

"Maybe we should just end our relationship" said Bailey softly.

"We never even had one." Cody said coldly as he walked out of her dorm, leaving Bailey to fall to her knees and cry.

* * *

"Okay Zack, Woody, here are you schedules. Zack you will be catering to Mackenzie Falls and Woody to So Random, tomorrow you will switch."

"I have a question, regarding the hot girls on Mackenzie Falls." Zack said as he raised his hand.

"No conversing with them, no looking at them and no breathing around them, does that answer your question." Mr Moseby said smugly.

"Yes, yes and yes." Zack sighed. "But, how do I talk to them and ask what they need if I can't even look, breathe or speak to them?"

"Because, you won't be. You will be catering to Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of your generation." Mr. Moseby said. "Oh, here he is now" Chad walked into the Lobby of the S.S Tipton followed by his Mackenzie Falls cast and their entire luggage.

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper from the number 1 hit tween Drama, Mackenzie Falls." Chad said as he walked up to Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby shook with excitement as he went to shake Chad's hand.

"It's wonderful to have you here Mr. Cooper, please make yourself at home." Moseby said as he gestured to the elevators.

"Will do, and where is my 24 hour butler?" Chad asked as he took his Neptune Suite key cards from Moseby.

"Unfortunately, there." Moseby said unenthusiastically. Zack smiled and walked up to Chad.

"Hey, my name is Zack, and instead of –"

"Yeah, don't care"Chad cut Zack off "get me a sandwich with no crusts"

Zack was taken aback by what Chad said but did what he was told anyway.

"This is going to be a long 24 hours" Zack mumbled to him self.

**A/N: Well, This Fan Fiction I've been meaning to post up for a while, but I never really got around to it until now. I will try to up date weekly :) Don't forget to review and give me feedback on how I can improve. All comments, questions, critisim is welcome :)  
**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

Sonny lunged hers and Tawni's luggage to an average looking cabin. The cabin did have a few rooms in it and it wasn't 'celebrity class', but that didn't faze Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny, I was wondering when you would get here!" Nico said as he got up from the lounge.

"Ah, hey Nico, where is Grady?" Sonny smiled as she dumped the luggage on the floor.

"He has left for the buffet already." Nico said as he sat back down on the couch. Sonny nodded her head and turned to face the mountain of luggage to sort out of hers and Tawni's.

"Oh, I see two of you are here" Marshall said as he walked in to the cabin. Marshal rubbed his head in his usual way and rubbed his sweaty hands on his black dress pants.

"Oh, hey Marshall, this is so awesome, I can't believe, our main man, Marshall, got us on this cruise" Nico said as he tapped Marshall on the shoulder lightly. Marshall let out a small nervous smile and rubbed his head again.

"I know!" Sonny said excitedly "I can't believe it my first cruse, it's going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah, well there is a bit of a hitch." Marshall said. Sonny and Nico's faces dropped.

"A hitch?" Nico repeated

"Yes. I think you might wanna sit down." Marshall gestured to the lounge in the middle of the room.

"So what's this hitch? Mackenzie Falls are on the boat and you want us to 'bond' with them?" Sonny joked. Nico laughed. Marshall's face fell.

"Oh my Gosh, Mackenzie Falls are on this boat and you do want us to bond with them!" Sonny yelled in horror.

"I'm sorry kiddo, Condor Studios wanted the feud between the shows to be over so he booked us both to do bonding practises and to go to a regular school together."

"Whoa, wait, school?" Nico exclaimed

"Yeah, a boarding school, Seven Seas High. Amazing isn't it, a school on a ship. Well, I'd love to discuss this further but, I have a spa appointment. School starts tomorrow." And with that, Marshall walked out the door, leaving Sonny and Nico to think over what they have been told.

"Great, not only do I have to do bonding with Chad, I have to go to school with him as well." Sonny complained. Nico nodded.

"This is all because of the Falls, and Chad Dylan Cooper." Nico said angrily.

"Why do you always say his full name when you talk about him?" Sonny asked.

"You know, for affect. Just like how people say Darth Vader, or Voldemort, they don't say, 'Vade' or 'Darth' or 'Volde' The say their full names, so that's why I say Chad Dylan Cooper." Nico responded. Sonny nodded and went back to unpacking and Nico walked out to join and tell Grady about the unfortunate news.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, hey, I don't want this on my sandwich, make me another one!" Chad said hastily as he passed Zack back yet another sandwich that didn't make his standards.

"Dude, just eat the sandwich!" Zack replied angary. Chad stood up and towered over Zack who was only 5'6 and he was 5'10.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yeah, I know you've only told 2450 times now. Trust me, I've been counting." Zack said, taking a bite out of Chad's unwanted sandwich.

"Hey, did I say you could eat that sandwich?" Chad snapped. Zack looked up and smiled.

"Nooooo"

"Then why are you eating it?" Chad questioned

"Because I'm hungry"

"That doesn't mean you can eat my sandwich!" Chad pouted.

"Dude how old are you? 5?" Zack laughed with his mouth full.

"I'm 16, and you're revolting. Out." Chad said pointing Zack to the door.

"But I'm your butler-"

"Out!" Chad yelled. Zack put the sandwich down and bolted out the door. Chad slammed it behind him. He walked over to his king sized bed and laid down. Chad went to pick up his phone to order room service when he heard a knock on the door.

"This is Chad's room!" Chad yelled out.

"Oh, um, do you mind if I come in Mr. Cooper?" Mr. Moseby asked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Of course, can't let the man who gave me this suite for free out in the hallway and not stand in my awesome presence." Chad smiled. Moseby opened the door and smiled back.

"Ah, I see you're settled in, I just wanted to know how Zack was doing."

"I fired him." Chad shrugged.

"What did he do?" Moseby growled

"He couldn't make my sandwich right"

"That's it?" Moseby asked surprised.

"Dude, I'm a famous teen actor, I need my people to do things right, or there is no 'happy Chad'" Chad said as he walked over to his mini kitchen and pulled out a sparkling water out of the fridge. "So, what's the big yellow envelope for?" Chad asked as he sat on the kitchen bench. Moseby smiled passed it over to Chad's outstretched hand.

"There your enrolment forms for Seven Seas High" Mr. Moseby said excitedly.

Chad spat out the water out of his mouth, which landed on Moseby

"Enrolment forms?" Chad yelled "For a school?"

"Yes, the public school on bord. Seven Seas High. All of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are attending. It's this bonding thing they want you to do together to stop this some sort of feud going on between your two shows." Moseby smiled.

"Why are you smiling, this is not a smiling matter, stop smiling!" Chad yelled. Moseby, taken aback, stoped smiling and forced a frown.

"I can't go to school, its full of nerds, and bullies and sweaty, acne filled kids! Have you seen the movies?" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, I'm sure you'll do fine" Moseby reassured.

"No, I will not do fine, these are not my people, my people would be back in LA making me lobster and a McChad with fries and doing my makeup and making me look good. Not some abnormally short 16 year old kid who just hit puberty that can't make a sandwich right!" Chad panicked.

"That boy does have many, many, _many_ faults." Moseby shook his head sadly. Chad sighed.

"I'm not going, I refuse to go!" Chad finally said.

"If, you don't, Mr. Condor said you would be fired."

"Looks like you people are my people! Welcome to the Chad squad Moseby!" Chad said happily as he patted Moseby on the back.

**A/N: So this is a chapter to kick off 2011 :) The next chapter will have more TSLOD in it then SWAC. Just a heads up on that :). Soooo, review, let me know what you think and how I can improve or any suggestions for what you might like to see in the future chapters. Noww, see that little button down there, yeah, the one that winked at you, thats the review button, make it happy and click on it ;) **


	3. Starstruck

Cody walked down the plain halls of the cabins and the random pictures of random things. His mind was a blur, it just happened so fast. One minute he was deeply in love with Bailey, he could see the rest of his life with her. He had even planned where their kids were going to go to school. But he knew deep down that Bailey wasn't as in love with him as he was her. Sure, it hurt Cody knowing that, but the strangest thing of all is that he knew he could get over her, quickly.

Cody turned the corner and out the doors into the fresh slaty air and gusty winds. It had a satisfying feeling, and it made him smile. He was happy, he wasn't sure why, but he was happy. He headed to the elevators and pushed the 'up' button and waited for the lift come down to his level. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a brunette wearing a black hipster shirt with a green shirt and a mini black cardigan. Cody looked at her for a second and smiled even bigger.

"You're Sonny Monroe!" He said excitedly as he walked into the elevator

""Yes I am, and you're a cute-I mean, err" Sonny looked at Cody nervously. Cody laughed.

"Hi, I'm Cody Martin; I go to school here on the ship."

"Oh cool, I'm going to school here as well. I'll be starting tomorrow!" Sonny smiled. The elevator door's dinged, signalling Cody that he had reached his floor.

"So, um, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Cody asked happily. Sonny smiled

"I hope so"

And with that the elevator doors closed. Cody turned around and smiled again, then frowned. "I'm not getting over Bailey to quickly am I?" Cody asked him self out loud.

Chad was walking past at this time and paused in his tracks and looked Cody up and down laughed.

"Dude, talking to your self is the first sign of, wait a minute, you look like Zack."

"And you look like that stuck up, drama snob, Chad Dylan Cooper" Cody said thoughtfully. Chad's expression darkened.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Oh. Um…" Cody said awkwardly as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously, you people are weird." Chad said as he bumped passed Cody, nearly knocking him to the floor. Chad turned around and smiled.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"You're a jerk!" Cody yelled as he rubbed his shoulder

"Says the boy who just called me a 'stuck up drama snob'." Chad walked back to Cody and stood in front of him, glaring in to Cody's grey/blue eyes. "You better watch your self kid, you're now on my bad side, and when people are on my bad side they suffer." Chad scuffed up Cody's side fringe and lightly slapped him across the face twice. "Now if you excuse me, I have some alarm clocks to set." Chad walked towards the elevator and opened the door. "It's a jungle out there kid, and your just a deer, I'm a jungle cat, out to get you" The elevators dinged and Chad walked in, leaving Cody by himself in the hall way by him self, deep in thought.

"A deer and Jungle cat aren't indigenous to the same area" Cody exclaimed shaking his head.

* * *

Nico walked in to the busy buffet filled with passengers taking advantage of the all you can eat tacos and 12 inch meat ball sub. He looked around trying to find Grady, but was unsuccessful. Woody noticed Nico and walked up to him.

"May I be at your service sir?" Woody asked Nico in a posh voice. Nico looked at Woody and his posh suit, and chuckled.

"And what are you suppose to be my friend?" Nico asked amused.

"Well, because me and my friend Zack broke an anchor, we have to buttle to So Random! and Mackenzie Falls for 24 hours. Tomorrow, me and Zack swap shows." Woody explained in his normal voice. Nico was impressed.

"Dude, you broke an anchor? That shows ultimate hard core, well done." Nico said as he high five Woody.

"So, how may I be at your service today, Mr. Nico Harris?" Woody asked again in his posh voice. Nico smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I would love a massage and some hot girls giving me that massage."

"I meant food."

"Right, food." Nico said disappointed. "I'll have 4 tacos with extra sour cream."

"Right away Sir." Woody walked to the buffet line while Nico found a free table and sat down. Grady spotted Nico sitting down and raced up to him with his tray full of tacos and 12 inch subs.

"Dude, I love this cruise. This is my seventh meal today. And guess what? It's free!" Grady said excitedly as he put his tray down on the table and sat down. Nico frowned.

"Well, I got some news. Turns out The Fall's are here too. And we are all going to school together. Tomorrow."

"What?" Grady exclaimed. Nico nodded his head.

"Condor studios are sick of us fighting with The Fall's and Chad Dylan Cooper. So they sent us here to 'bond'. Marshall told Sonny and me earlier."

"I don't wanna go to school! I'll be the bully victim!" Grady whined as he took a bite out of his meatball sub.

"Whoa, G, it's not meatball Monday!" Nico exclaimed as he watched Grady take another bite.

"What's the use? My life is over!" Grady cried between chews.

"Well, it's not all bad; I heard London Tipton goes to this school" Nico said happily as he took one of Grady's tacos.

"Maybe I get to see her cute dog Ivana!" Grady said excitedly as he swallowed a meatball.

"Maybe my friend, Maybe."

**

* * *

**

**What up my goons? :) (I just watched The Suite Life on Deck, Season 2 episode 1, 'The Spy Who Shoved Me')  
Anyway, this chapter is kind of boring, but it's setting it up for the twist that's to come (ohh, twist!)**

****So anywho, REVEIW ;D And get a free cookie.

(Sorry it was a little late, I was sick and then I was busy durning the Australia Day period (26/1) oh, and tomorrow (31/1/11) is my first day of year 11...I'm scared)


	4. Real Life

**A/N: Well, I finally updated this story! Yay! Don't worry, this story will be updated frequently from now on. Every Wednesday there will be a new chapter, unless I decide to surprise you with a chapter during the week, which will be likely in the next few weeks as term 3 to 4 holidays are coming up and my only social life are my friends on Sims 2...Anyway, enough with my non existint social life and on to why I didn't update, and the reason was of homework, which I now have under control. It's all on my profile. Don't feel like explaning my life story when you're all here to read this chapter. xD! **

**Chapter 4: Real Life**

Chad and the rest of Mackenzie Falls walked out of the Random's suite with a smile of victory on their faces.

"Chad, this has got to work!" Chastity warned as she closed the door to the rival's show suite.

"Chastity, it's going to work. The Random's will go to the stupid sea school late, we will tell the teacher that they obviously did not want to 'try' and resolve our feud, therefore, not showing up to school, keeping to themselves in their cabin. This will make us look amazing, and Condor will cancel So Random! And Mackenzie Falls will forever be the number one hit teen drama. See, it's a well thought out plan." Chad explained as he and the cast headed towards the elevator.

"And if it doesn't?" Ferguson asked

"Didn't think of that" Chad said thoughtfully

"Of course you didn't." Chastity sighed

"Okay, you know what, if anyone else doubts by amazing plan, I will make you walk upstairs to our suite! Okay?" Chad yelled as he pointed to Chastity and Ferguson

"Were in different suites, remember?" Chastity reminded

"And now you know why" Chad said quickly as he stepped in to the elevator. Chad pressed the 'close door' symbol on the elevator controls before Chastity could get in. "Oh, sorry, no doubters allowed. Awww" Chad smiled mischievously as the doors closed, leaving an embarrassed and angry Chastity behind.

* * *

"Book, check. Pencil, check. Multi color pen, check!" Sonny said enthusiastically as she packed all of her new stationary into her new purple pencil case that had a picture of a dove on one side. "I actually cannot wait for tomorrow!"

"Wow, what's got you so happy?" Tawni asked as reapplied her Coco Moco Coco.

"Oh, a boy, a really cute boy." Sonny sighed happily.

"Oh, tell me about this really cute boy" Tawni said intrigued.

"Well, there isn't really much to tell" Sonny replied "Just that his name is Cody Martin and he goes to the Seven Seas High. Where both in the 11th grade so hopefully we will be in the same classes." Sonny smiled as she put her books into her back pack.

"Well, I hope what's- his -face is in your class. Meanwhile, I hope I get put into London's class. She has no idea who I am. I am a trend setter, so is she. I've seen her several times at award shows, I have even had lunch with her! Why doesn't she remember me?" Tawni whined as she hugged a throw pillow on the couch.

"Probably because she has been on this sea school for about a year now, so she hasn't exactly been in the 'lime light' as much. Well, not at all really." Sonny explained thoughtfully as she zipped up her bag. "Okay, I'm all ready for school tomorrow!"

"Okay, you are way too excited for school." Tawni said as she got off the couch.

"I know!" Sonny shrieked.

* * *

Chad arrived at the Seven Seas High admissions office by himself. It was a decent sized office that had a creamy coloured wall with the Seven Seas High logo behind the two, smartly dressed middle aged woman. Chad walked up to the desk and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm a new student here." Chad handed in his forms to the office lady with red hair with the name 'Irene" on her name tag.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Cooper. Good to have you enrolled. You shall be a great asset to the school, but we need to make sure we are clear about one thing. Just because you are a big shot Hollywood star does not mean you get special privileges. We have done this with London Tipton and we will be doing it with you and the rest of you Condor Studio folk." Irene said sternly, clearly not star struck that she was talking to the most famous celebrity of the younger generations.

Chad was taken aback by what he was told and looked at Irene confused. "So I don't get a body guard? What about the girls who are mad about Chad?"

"Funny rhyme Mr. Cooper, but there is another boy who thinks he needs a bodyguard at this school too, he thinks the girls want to take a 'crack at the Zack'. And we told him the same thing that I'm about to tell you. No. Get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking that you are so high and mighty." Irene walked grabbed a thick blue folder that had 'Seven Seas High' on the front and handed it to Chad with his timetable and home room. "You are in 11ET in room D104. Do not be late. Your locker is number 45 in the isle of D104. Our school is clearly different, for the simple fact that we are on a boat. But this is a big school, we take up half a deck. There is a map in the folder I have just given you, but juniors are on the East side of the school."

"Thankyou" Chad said sarcastically as he picked up the surprisingly heavy folder and walked out of the office and headed towards the east side of the school.

* * *

Chad found his classroom after twenty minutes of searching through the folder Irene gave him and another ten trying to find his actual class room. He found D104 and walked in. He noticed Ferguson was in his class. Chad smiled of relief that he wouldn't be a loner and sat next to him. "This school is not going to be good for me, the snobby admissions office thing, Irene, treated be like an actual person. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I deserve respect!"

"You went to the admissions desk? I had my stuff sent to me" Ferguson said as he looked in his Seven Seas High school manual.

"Okay, you have got to be kidding me?" Chad said in disbelief

"No, a guy named Woody gave it to us. Biggest afro I have ever seen."

"Why didn't this 'Woody' give me my stuff?" Chad asked

"Because you fired that Zack kid, Condor found out and decided that it's time you stop being spoilt so he gave me the assistant. How nice?"

Chad shot him an evil glare and Ferguson face dropped

"I mean, how could they? Letting Chad Dylan Cooper to stuff for him? It's ridiculous!"

Cody walked into the classroom followed by Woody and Zack. They all looked at Chad and scoffed.

"Man I hate that guy. He fired me because I didn't make his sandwich right. Biggest fricken baby, I swear." Zack said as he took his seat away from Chad and Ferguson. Cody and Woody followed Zack and sat either side of him.

"Yeah, he is the reason Bailey broke up with me. Oh, and he slapped me on the face and told me he was out to get me. Great guy, really." Cody said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and eyed down the back of Chad's head.

"I don't know him, but he sounds like a meanie. I served his friend he is sitting next to though. He was really nice, and quite surprised that someone was serving him instead of pampering to Chad's ever needs." Woody said surprised.

"Well don't get used to the niceness." Zack said "Moseby would do anything to keep Chad happy. If a big Hollywood star is on the ship, it means more business for the S.S Tipton and praise for Moseby by Mr. Tipton. You'll probably be serving Chad soon."

Woody pouted. "Darn it!"

Ms. Tutwiler walked into the classroom and looked at Chad and Ferguson. "Oh good, happy to see you two here on time" She smiled at the two Hollywood stars. Ferguson gave her a toothy grin while Chad gave her a quick side smile. Ms. Tutwiler looked at the clock on the classroom and gave a worried frown and then looked back and Chad and Ferguson. "You two seem to be here early before the first bell, which goes in about three minutes. Do you know where Sonny Monroe and Grady Mitchell are?"

Chad smiled and looked at Ms. Tutwiler. "The cast of So Random! are very unreliable, I'd be surprised if they even show up."

Ms. Tutwiler nodded and sat down concerned. She grabbed her cell and called room service to make sure that the cast of So Random! were planning on making it to school.

Chad's smile quickly dropped. But as Ms. Tutwiler got off her phone Sonny and Grady walked into the classroom, both not pleased that they nearly arrived late.

Sonny quickly took her seat beside Cody as the bell rang, and Grady sat beside Woody. "Sorry that we're almost late" Sonny said apologetically "Someone tampered with our alarm clocks. Thankfully I set an alarm on my iPhone." She eyed down Chad who lowered himself into his seat.

"Great plan Chad." Ferguson said quietly as he also lowered himself into his seat.

"Stupid Sonny and her double checking-ness." Chad said through gritted teeth.

Ms. Tutwiler looked at Chad and Ferguson and then at an annoyed Sonny and Grady. "I'll have Mr. Moseby contact Mr. Condor about that situation." Ms. Tutwiler said as she opened the role book.

"Like Moseby will do anything about Chad and that guy. Moseby would do anything for Chad." Zack whispered to Cody.

Cody nodded. "This isn't just going to affect the cast of So Random!, this is going to affect everyone. This is going to cause some tension between people, and I have a funny feeling we're going to be right in the middle of it."

**Please review! The button likes it when it get's clicked. It thinks it has friends then...And also because I love reviews and what you guys have to say! **

**(I also apologize that it took me a long time to update and that the chapter is a tad rough. Some of the Sonny With a Chance characters are a bit rough because I haven't watched the show in a while, so lucky I have the series on DVD, as I am now going to have a SWAC marathon...)**


End file.
